Free to be You with Me
by more-profound-bond
Summary: Written during 5x03, set the scene before the strip club, then my own scenario for the scene afterwards. Dean and Castiel's first time, a lot of fluff. Rated M just in case! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome:)


**This is the second fanfic I've written so don't judge me too harshly :D.  
The dialogue before the strip club is the actual dialogue from the episode "Free to be you and me" where I've set it, so I don't own or copyright any of that dialogue etc, I just interpreted what I thought the dialogue meant. Then from after the strip club it's all my own dialogue and scenario. Hope you enjoy!**

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked the question when he already knew the answer, yet with a trace of hope in his voice, his eyebrows raised in question.  
"You do." Castiel solemnly replied. His face remained untouched by fear, sorrow or even regret, tonight would be his last, but he knew he would be spending his last moments with Dean. Dean's own face crinkled with confusion.  
"So, odds are, you're a dead man tomorrow?" Again, he knew the answer, but he needed the confirmation from Castiel's own lips. He kept his face straight, yet the thought of losing his best friend was too much to bear. He was grateful for being alone with his feathery companion, to help him spend his final hours with someone who cared for him.  
"Yes." The word cut through the room like a knife, cut through Dean. It felt like he had been stabbed, the thought of living without his best friend. Yet Castiel continued to stare away from Dean, afraid his disguise would slip, he couldn't let Dean know how afraid he really was.  
"So, last night on Earth. What –uh–, what are your plans?"  
"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Castiel longed for more, yet he knew that what he longed for could never be a reality. So the next best thing was for him to stay still, to reminisce on the times he'd shared with Dean, the good, the bad, everything. To think about everything he longed to say to Dean, but lacked the courage. All he could do was savour the memories. And that was what he intended to do.  
"Dude, come on man, booze, women?" _Women_. Castiel's expression bunched up with even the thought of the word. Before he came to Earth, the concept had never occurred to him, yet his reason for coming to Earth, made the concept insignificant. Women were not what Castiel had wanted.  
Castiel turned away awkwardly, while Dean's eyes widened with realisation.  
"You _have_ been with a woman before, right... Or an angel at least?" The awkwardness Castiel was showing was answer enough.  
"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"  
"Look, I've never had occasion, okay."  
Dean had a streak of a smile on his face that he wore behind Castiel; he didn't know how to respond, yet the first thing he felt was relief. _Why the hell am I feeling relieved?_ Dean tried to ignore the feeling, and filled his mind with thoughts about how to fix this.  
"Alright." Dean grabbed his coat. "Let me tell you something there are two things that I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. And two, you are _not_ going to die a virgin. Not on my watch."  
Castiel did not know Dean's intent; confusion filled the angel's face. _Maybe he was going to change it himself, maybe Dean feels the same. _Yet he could not be certain.  
"Let's go." Dean walked out, leaving Castiel confused, yet he followed Dean. He would always follow Dean.

After the fiasco at the strip club, Dean paced the room, still laughing. Castiel sat, unsure why Dean found it so funny; all he had told the women was that it was not her fault her father had left. He thought he was doing the consciously correct thing. But being kicked out of the strip club was the most fun Dean had had in a long time, and he wanted to savour the moment. The sight of the confused angel added to the comedy of the situation. Castiel sat on the bed, staring at the wall. He wouldn't have been able to go through with it anyway. Sex with the stripper would have been meaningless and unnecessary. Castiel's feelings for Dean were stronger than a human could possibly apprehend. Dean was his best friend, the reason that he rebelled. Castiel needed Dean, he only wished Dean felt the same.  
"That was classic dude, I can't believe you did that."  
" I did what was right Dean, I couldn't let her believe it was her fau-".  
"Shut up, just let me cherish the moment."  
"Of course, Dean." Dean again felt relief, yet he knew of no reason for the cause. But looking at Cas, knowing that he was still an angelic virgin, made him happy. _Pull yourself together dude, what are you doing. You need to get Cas laid; it's his last night on Earth._ And with that thought, he stared into the angel's electric eyes, the blue so deep that oceans would be jealous. And for the first time, he noticed the glow in them; they radiated innocence, but also sadness as they bore deep into his own. Dean suddenly felt grief-stricken, this angel was his best friend, his reason for being happy, and the reason he was out of the pit right now. Without Cas he wouldn't even be alive. The sudden chemistry he felt was so intense it made the blood rush to his face, his cheeks burning in the darkness of the room. He suddenly felt his own aching, his own longing for this feathery fool. _Snap out of it man, he's your best friend... your best friend who's going to be dead in a couple of hours... _And with that thought, he met his lips with the angel's lips. He pushed against them with such force that it knocked Castiel backwards. But this didn't stop him. Castiel could not function properly, all he could focus on was this hunters lips entangled with his own, the bond he felt from pulling him out, was mutual, and Castiel smiled into Dean, unable to do anything else.

The heat of the kiss was so acute, so profound that the longing burned down to the groins of both angel and hunter.

Suddenly, Dean pulled back. He tore himself off of him. He sat back, confused by the thoughts running through his head. _Cas, your best friend, but also your lover? What are you doing? What the hell are you doing? You're not gay. What about Lisa, you always think about her. What about the other women, the one night stands, you're not gay dude. I'm not gay. I'm not gay... _Yet the confusion once again filled the angel's face, his head tilted sideways as it always did. This curved Dean's lips upwards, maybe he wasn't gay, but what he felt for Castiel was so magnetic, it pulled him back to his lips. This time neither broke away from the kiss.

Their clothes were strewn across the floor; the only thing that separated them was the thin fabric of their boxers. Dean was kneeling above Castiel, never pulling away from his lips, his smooth, pink lips. The lips Dean had craved, before he even knew it himself. Castiel moved as Dean moved, he allowed himself to finally be free with his feelings. They both wanted this, and it was finally happening. Dean's slipped down to Castiel's crotch and pulled away the briefs, seeing Castiel fully naked shocked Dean so much that he froze. But the way Cas looked at him snapped him out of it. He pulled off his own briefs exposing himself to Castiel. Castiel moved this time; he reached for Dean's hands and pulled the hunter's body against his own. He leant into Dean's lips, running his fingers through his glossy hair. This only made Dean's eagerness more intense.

The heat of the other's soft skin made the blood course through their veins faster, the sweat dripped off their bodies as they reached their climax, they were perfectly attuned to each other's bodies. They knew the movements the other would make, before they even made them. For Dean, nothing felt more right than this did in the moment. When they peaked, they did it in unison; they connected as one, one being. Angel and human, intertwined in the passion of irrevocable love.

The rebel and the hunter lay together, still emotionally connected, arms intertwined. Castiel's head lay against Dean's chest, his last night on Earth was more than he had hoped for, in his thousands of years of existence, he had never felt more at peace. Dean was filled with no regret, no more confusion, his feelings for Castiel were now so clear, so damn crystal clear, that he never wanted to be separated from _his _angel ever again. He knew now that he loved Castiel. Because Castiel would never let him down, and the thought of being without him pained the man to the point of physical and emotional torture. He would find a way to save Cas from Raphael, from Lucifer and the apocalypse, from anything that could hurt him. Because Cas belonged to Dean and Dean belonged to Cas. Nothing had ever made as much sense as being with Castiel. And Castiel smiled, Dean was right, he wasn't going to die a virgin, not anymore.


End file.
